Interesting Weekend
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: When New Jersey gets bored, she tends to annoy her closest siblings, which isn't good news for Massachusetts. So he decides to do something about it. That results in four different Jerseys. Oh boy.
1. Chapter 1

**There is no excuse. I just wanted to see what would happen if I tried to bring together four universes for the states. So . . . thanks and enjoy **_**Chapter one: 2p**_**.**

Chapter one: 2p

"Ugh, I'm bored."

"Shut up about it already!"

"Yous can't make me, Masshole."

"Like heck I can't!"

New Jersey had somehow wandered into her brother's room and had started complaining how bored she was. It was the weekend, and she was grounded because she made a harmless comment about how ridiculous America looked in a cowboy hat. Seriously, her dad should never spend too much time with the southern states. It wasn't pretty.

Massachusetts groaned in annoyance when Jersey flopped forward onto his bed. Why did she have to come bother him of all people? What was wrong with irritating Pennsylvania or New York? It didn't help any that he couldn't (wouldn't) leave the room because he had to figure out how to prove once and for all that the Red Sox were better than the Yankees. Nya was getting really annoying with the rivalry thing.

"What can I do?" Jersey questioned, turning onto her stomach so she could see her brother. "I can't just be bored all weekend!"

Mass sighed. "If I can find a way to get you to entertain yourself, will you leave?"

Jersey thought about it. "Sure, but since yous won't be able to, there's no point."

"Give me ten minutes."

* * *

Mass might not have been the most experienced with the dark arts, but his father had taught him a thing or two. Add his and Virginia's magic together –since Ginny didn't hate him as much as some of the others (Nya) –it meant that they would have enough magic to accomplish what he had planned.

"Ginny? Can you help me out?" Mass asked. "Jers is bothering me."

"Mass, I can't get her to stop annoying anyone."

"I just need your help with my plan!" Mass explained. "You're the one of the strongest magic-y people in the Original Thirteen. Just listen to my plan . . ."

* * *

Jersey was still in Mass's room when he came back, Ginny in tow.

"Hey," she greeted her older sister.

"Hi Jersey."

"So, we've figured out how to make you not bored," Mass bragged. "It was all my idea."

"What was your idea?"

"Just wait."

Ginny and Mass locked eyes before muttering something really complicated and creepy under their breath. Jersey recognized it as a spell of some sort. Weird. How would her siblings casting a spell get rid of her boredom?

When they were finished, Ginny quickly fled the room. She didn't want to see what would happen if it turned out wrong. Mass turned to his neighbor-sister proudly. "Now we wait," he grinned.

"What was that supposed to do?" Jersey questioned.

"Remember the tax bastard telling Daddy 'bout alternate universes?"

"Yeah . . . so what?"

"So I'm thinking that meeting yourselves might get rid of your boredom," Mass smirked.

Jersey grinned. "Sweet! More of me to annoy you!"

Mass's smirk quickly turned to a look of regret. What did he just get himself into? But it was too late to turn back now. The mirror above his desk started rippling, revealing a slightly different version of his bedroom.

"Wow, what's that?" Jersey questioned, hopping to her feet.

"I think it's the spell working?"

"Yous think?!"

Before Mass had a chance to retort, someone crawled through the mirror. Mass let out a frightened "Eep!" and jumped backward. Jersey, however, just rolled her eyes and waited to see who it was. Well, she knew it was her from another universe, but she didn't know how they'd act.

"What sort of disgusting place is this?" a voice almost exactly like Jersey's asked. "Am I in Massachusetts's room?"

"Hey!" Mass snapped. "My room isn't disgusting!"

Jersey rushed over to the desk and helped the other her out of the mirror and safely onto the ground. The girl was her age, but with darker hair and eyes. She also dressed way too conservatively and dull for Jersey's taste.

"Who are yous?" Jersey asked.

"I think I'm you," the girl answered. "But I'm also me, Angel, the state of New Jersey."

"I think she's from the 2p universe the tax bastard talked about once or twice," Mass commented. "I remember him saying something about flipped personalities."

"Cool," Jersey grinned. "So Ang, what do you want to do?"

"Don't call me Ang," Angel snapped. "I hate nicknames."

"You hate nicknames?" Mass repeated questioningly. "Geeze, you really are the opposite of Jersey!"

"Come on, other me," Jersey grinned. "I think we should go and see where the other us-es are."

"There are more of us?"

"Four in total," Mass chimed in. "At least, that's what Ginny said."

"Virginia? My incestuous freak of an older sister?" Angel echoed.

"Don't you mean Westie? He's the freak of the Virginia twins."

"Your universe is definitely different than mine."

"Come on!" Jersey laughed, tugging on her alternate's arm. "Let's go freak out my siblings while trying to find the other me's!"

"You mean the other me's," Angel smiled. "Oh, do you know of any states who are afraid of electric shocks?"

Jersey frowned at the odd request. "Um, I know none of them like to be shocked, but afraid? I don't think any of them are. Why?"

"No reason," Angel lied. Her preferred weapon was a high voltage cattle prod that basically rendered the victim unconscious when shocked. It was fun to use.

"Well, I think Westie doesn't really like being shocked, but that's because he almost got struck by lightning about a hundred years ago," Jersey mused mostly to herself.

* * *

As the two New Jerseys approached the southern state's room, Jersey asked Angel exactly why she wanted to know if someone was afraid of electric shocks.

"No reason," Angel lied again. Jersey accepted the answer before knocking on West Virginia's door.

"Come in!" he hollered. "Unless you're mad at me, that is."

Angel wasn't mad at him, and neither was Jersey, so they took that as their cue to walk in. Needless to say, Westie was a bit confused when he saw two New Jerseys entering his room.

"What on earth?"

"Hey Westie!" Jersey greeted cheerfully. "Lookie what your sister and Masshole managed to do!"

"This is West Virginia?" Angel wondered, looking at the backwoods redneck disdainfully. "Where I'm from, he's the . . . more sophisticated of the Virginia Twins."

"I'm the say what now?" Westie asked incredulously. Him, sophisticated? He wore an old ball cap and overalls for Pete's sake! Where exactly was this Jersey-lookalike from?

"So I hear you don't like lightning," Angel stated.

"I have a healthy respect for it," Westie protested, wondering where this was going.

Jersey watched in confusion as Angel pulled what looked like a cattle prod out of her coat pocket. Why on earth would she have one of those? And why did it look like it had had some . . . modifications done to it? All Jersey really knew was that she didn't like where this was going.

Angel flipped a switch on the side to power up the cattle prod. She'd had the voltage ramped up so instead of just giving an uncomfortable shock, it would actually hurt. Quite badly, too, if she didn't stop shocking them. Angel pitied the person that ever truly made her angry. This was more of a shock-and-scare thing.

While Jersey and Westie were wondering just what Angel was going to do with the prod, the 2p state reached over and tapped it on the bill of Westie's hat.

The smell of burning fabric was terrifying.

"Ah, so it still works," Angel mused.

Westie was too scared to move.

"Wow, I am so badass in your universe!" Jersey laughed. "Later Westie!"

She pulled Angel out of Westie's room and into the hallway. "Angel, where did you get that cattle prod? That was totes awesome!"

Angel sighed. "You are so annoying. How are we the same person?"

Jersey shrugged. "I dunno. But seriously, I've got to get one of those things!"

Just as Angel was about to tell her no, the full-length mirror on the wall rippled, revealing a different version of the hallway. Which universe would this New Jersey be from?

* * *

**Chapter one complete! If this sounds completely ridiculous, just tell me, alright? I know it's probably stupid as heck, but it's a plot bunny that refuses to leave me alone. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, chapter two . . . There's not much to say, really. I guess I can warn you about Nyo!Jersey, since he's kind of an ass. So, yeah, expect a bunch of stupid insults since I'm not that great of an insulter. Thanks and enjoy **_**Chapter two: Nyotalia**_**.**

* * *

Chapter two: Nyotalia

"Dude, what the hell?" a boy's voice said from inside the mirror.

Jersey and Angel watched in both amusement and confusion as a teenage boy stepped out of the glass and came face-to-face with the two girls. He had Jersey's hair, though it was cut a lot shorter, and he had Angel's slightly darker eyes. Instead of neon or conservative clothing, he was in a white tank top and jeans. By way of accessories, he had a gold chain necklace, a backwards-facing ball cap, and sneakers.

"Yous have got to be kidding me," Jersey complained. "You're the guy version of me?"

"Wait," the guy protested "you're me? Damn, I make an ugly chick."

"Shut up!" both Jersey and Angel snapped.

"Hey Ang, can yous use your cattle prod on Mr. Asshat over here?" Jersey questioned.

"One: quit calling me Ang," Angel hissed. "And two: if I hurt him, we might get hurt as well."

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know that you two are bat shit crazy if you think I'm hanging around here," the boy chimed in. "I've gotta go find Callie and yell at her for trying to break up me and Tokyo so she can set me up with British Columbia."

"Dang, Cal is evil!" Jersey laughed. "Seriously? British Columbia? My cousin?"

"Callie can't seem to realize I'm not fucking gay _or_ attracted to my cousin in any shape or form," he commented, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"What's your name?" Angel questioned before Jersey could start making fun of him for California's choice in his dating partner.

"Ash, also known as the totally cool state of New Jersey," the boy introduced with a self-important smirk.

"I'm Angel," the 2p girl greeted. "And this is New Jersey."

"I don't go by anything else," Jersey explained when Ash frowned in confusion. "But both of yous can just call me Jersey."

"And I told you that I hate nicknames," Angel reiterated.

"This has been fun and all," Ash interrupted "but I've gotta go. Sisters to yell at and all."

He started hurrying down the hallway before both girls realized what he was going to do.

"Stop!" Jersey called. "Cal is a guy! He hasn't tried to break up anyone in almost two months!"

"Callie's a guy?" Ash repeated. "Fuck this shit then. I'm not gonna go anywhere near him."

"Good idea," Jersey agreed. "He might end up hitting on you. He's gay."

"FUCKIN' GROSS!"

"You really take after Padre," Jersey commented.

"Padre?" Ash repeated.

"I do believe she means Romano," Angel explained. "But obviously not my padre, since mine is a fashion designer."

"A what?" Jersey laughed. She tried to imagine her padre as a fashion designer but she couldn't, even though during her last stay with her Italian parents, Romano had fixed her outfit for her. That, he had assured her, was a onetime thing. Why did her family act so weird when it was near Fashion Week?

"Unfortunately, yes," Angel sighed. "He's so strange!"

"Well, I don't have a padre," Ash butted in. "I've got a mom, a mama, and Lovina, since she hates being called mom. I'm guessing you bitches are talking 'bout Lovina?"

"Yes," Jersey growled. She decided right then that she didn't like Ash. He was such a hateful brat!

"Well, can we go meet someone? I don't want to just hang out in this damn hallway for however long I'm here," Ash complained.

Jersey sighed. "Angel, who do you want to go see?"

"I'd very much like to go see Pennsylvania," she decided. "He may be a tech-obsessed sissy, but he is my favorite brother."

"Penn is tech-obsessed in your universe?" Jersey questioned. "My Penn can't even figure out how to use a smart phone!"

"Mine neither," Ash chimed in.

"How unusual," Angel commented. "Well, where would your Pennsylvania be?"

"Probably the backyard, shooting at targets and whatnot."

"Shooting?" Angel frowned in confusion. Her Pennsylvania was a pacifist.

"Come on!"

* * *

The trio found Penn in the backyard, doing exactly what Jersey said he'd be doing.

"PENN!" she shouted. "OVER HERE! SOMEONE WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

Penn turned around and froze in shock. Why were there two Jerseys and one boy who looked an awful lot like those Jerseys? Angel smiled at her alternate brother. He was so confused; it was hilarious.

"Pennsylvania," she greeted formally.

"Sup bro?" Ash grinned.

"Jersey, what's going on?" Penn asked.

"Mass and Ginny cast a spell thingy and now there are three of me!" Jersey laughed. "Well, there's supposed to be four, but we haven't found the other yet. I wonder which universe they'll be from."

"Perhaps they'll be a cat or something," Angel suggested. "Anything is possible; just look at Ash."

"Hey, just because I'm a dude doesn't mean that I'm wrong or some shit like that," Ash protested.

"The rest of us are chicks," Jersey reminded him.

"Wait," Penn interrupted. "So there are three of you here?"

"Yep!"

"And there's another on the way?"

"Yep!"

"So you decided to come see me?"

"Yep!"

". . . Why?"

"Because Angel wanted to meet you, that's why," Jersey explained.

"Angel?" Penn repeated. Angel waved daintily at him.

"Hello," she greeted. "I'm Angel."

"I'm Ash," the boy New Jersey added.

"Um, hi," Penn returned. "I'm Pennsylvania, though I guess you know that already."

"Dude, you look nothing like Penny," Ash said. "She's my sister, and seriously? No, just no."

"Your sister?" Penn echoed. "I'm a girl where you're from?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "A real annoying chick, too. Damn, Penny's weird. But she's not all that bad, I guess. She's the only sister that both Dylan and I get along with."

"Dylan?" everyone around echoed.

Ash sighed. "New York?"

"Alyssa," Angel said while Jersey exclaimed "Nya!"

"Well," Penn interrupted "this has been fun, but I need to get back to my target practice. I'm visiting Switzerland next weekend and he'll probably want to go to the shooting range or something."

"I hope you have fun," all three of the New Jerseys said in unison. Penn tried to shake off the strange feeling the three of them gave him as they left. This was why no one should mess with black magic. It would end up with strange results, such as different versions of his sister.

* * *

The three New Jerseys headed inside and decided unanimously to go into Jersey's room. Angel started rooting through her wardrobe, commenting negatively about Jersey's clothing choices. Ash flopped onto Jersey's bed and stared at the ceiling, randomly asking Jersey questions about her siblings. Jersey was about to tell them both to shut up when her full-length mirror started rippling and shimmering, revealing a slightly different version of her bedroom. Jersey grinned.

Another one of her was about to arrive. How would they act?

**Tada! Chapter two is done! There will only be two more chapters, probably ending with the four Jerseys running into America. That'll be interesting. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, the next chapter is here! Yay! Guess which state the New Jerseys will meet next! You're not sure? Well, just read on and find out! Thanks and enjoy **_**Chapter three: Human Verse**_**.**

* * *

Chapter three: Human Verse

"Wow, so Anthony and Arthur were right!" the girl gasped.

Jersey, Angel, and Ash looked at each other in confusion. Who were Anthony and Arthur?

"Um, who are you?" Jersey asked.

"Oh, I'm Ava Vargas Jones," the girl greeted. She looked exactly like Jersey, other than the fact that her multi-colored highlights were obviously washout.

"Well, Ava Vargas Jones, I'm Jersey."

"I'm Angel."

"And I'm Ash."

"Ash?" Ava repeated. "Wait, like Ashton? My brother?"

"Your brother?" Ash repeated.

"What does your brother look like?" Angel asked.

"Um, sort of exactly like that guy on the lawn," Ava recalled, looking out the window.

"Shit, I'm named after Penny?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Penny?" Ava echoed. "Who are you?"

"Wait, you're not a state?" Jersey questioned.

"Noooo, I'm a high school student in D.C. I was adopted a few years ago from New Jersey by Alfred F. Jones. I've got a lot of siblings, most of which are adopted as well. My brother Anthony, who is originally from Massachusetts, is into black magic because our British uncle, Arthur, taught him a lot about it. They told me that there are different universes that coexist within our own, where we're slightly different. Then Anthony told me he could use magic to let me see the other worlds."

"Wow, so Anthony cast the spell at the same time as Mass and Ginny!" Jersey rationalized. "That is so cool!"

"Lame," Ash yawned.

"Interesting," Angel mused.

"So . . . who do you guys wanna go see next?" Jersey questioned.

"Is Abby here?" Ava questioned.

"Who's Abby?" Angel asked.

"Oh, she's from New York," Ava explained. "So she might be New York?"

"Green eyes, dyed bangs, bottle/dirty blonde hair?" Jersey questioned.

"That's Abigail."

"Well, I'm always up for annoying Nya. Let's go. She's literally the next door down."

* * *

"NYA! OPEN THE DOOR! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOUS!" Jersey shouted, pounding her fist on her sister's door.

"Would you be so kind as to be quiet?" Angel demanded. "All your shouting is giving me a headache."

"Shut it Ang," Jersey shot at her alternate self before turning her attention back to the door. "Nya? I know you're in there! Open up!"

"What?!" New York snapped, pulling open the door. When she did, she was shocked to find three girls who looked like her sister and one boy who looked a bit like her too. What the heck was going on?

"Abby!" Ava grinned.

"Alyssa?" Angel questioned.

"Dude, you're the female Dylan?" Ash laughed.

"Hey Nya," Jersey grinned at her confused sister. "We're here to talk!"

"What's going on?"

"Well, Mass and Ginny and apparently Anthony, who is really a human Mass, decided to cast a spell and bring four universes of me together. Now we're all here, and Ava, the human me, wanted to meet yous!"

"Wait, so Masshole actually managed to do something right with magic? And he got Ginny in on it? And who the hell is Anthony?!"

"I just told you; Anthony is Mass," Jersey sighed exasperatedly.

"Okaaaay, and just who are they?" Nya questioned.

"I'm Angel."

"I'm Ash."

"I'm Ava."

"I'm Jersey."

"I know you're Jersey, dumbass!" Nya snapped. "Geeze, are you really that stupid?"

"I'm not stupid," all four Jerseys chorused. Nya shook her head; this was so confusing.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" the Yankee asked.

"Well," Ava began, "I've been wondering about this whole state thing. None of these people have bothered to tell me anything."

"Oh. Well, um, we're the physical representation of our state or nation. We're bound to certain stereotypes, like Jersey. And apparently like you, since you look exactly like her. Um, our health changes with our state's economy and overall wellbeing. I think that's it."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ava grinned. "So in another universe, I'm a state?"

"Actually, idiot, you're a state in three universes," Ash reminded her. "Did you forget about the evil bitch and me?"

Before Ava could respond, Angel had whipped out her cattle prod and touched it to the bill of Ash's hat, burning two perfect circles in the rigid material.

"Awe-some!" Jersey laughed, while Ash and Nya paled a little bit. Ava just stood there, confused as to what had just happened.

"Wait, did you do that, Angel?" Ava asked.

"Well, it wasn't the Easter Bunny," Nya responded before Angel could. Then she looked at the ground. "Uh, has anyone seen Hoop?"

"Your rabbit?" Jersey asked.

"Yeah. She's gone!"

"Why would you have a pet you can easily lose?" Jersey questioned. "Hoboken isn't hard to keep tract of."

"That's because Hoboken is a horse," Nya reminded her.

"True, very true."

"You've got a horse named Hoboken?" Ava asked.

"Yeah. All our pets are named after major cities in our states. I would've named him Jersey City, but Dad shot me down," Jersey explained.

"So what do we do now?" Ash questioned.

"Well, you could try telling me why there are four versions of my daughter standing in the hallway," a familiar voice said from behind the group.

As one, the four Jerseys turned around to face the worst sight they had seen all month.

Their father.

* * *

**Okay, so cliffhanger! Not that I haven't left you with sort of a cliffhanger every chapter, but oh well. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this'll be the last chapter. Everything gets resolved and people go home. I think. Oh well. Thanks and enjoy **_**Chapter four: Back Home**_**.**

* * *

Chapter four: Back Home

"So?" America said, crossing his arms. "I'm waiting."

"Hey Dad," Jersey greeted nervously. "How're yous doing?"

"Don't change the subject, Jersey," he said. "All four of you, come with me."

The four New Jerseys followed the blonde nation down the hallway and into the living room. Once they were all seated, America turned his blue gaze onto the teens.

"So, how did this happen?" he asked.

"I was bored," Jersey confessed. "So I went to bug Masshole. He–"

"What have I told you about calling him Masshole?" America interrupted.

"To not do it," she sighed. "But anyway. Mass and Ginny cast a spell that would bring together four me's from different universes. It's so cool, right? Like, Angel is my opposite, Ash is a guy, and Ava's human!"

"So what you're saying is that Iggy's magic crap is real?"

"Yeah, Uncle Eyebrows' magic is real! I'm not sure about his invisible pets, but the other worlds, casting spells thingy is real."

"And exactly how do you plan on getting them home, hmm?" America questioned.

Jersey blinked in shock. She hadn't actually thought about getting them home. "Um, I guess Mass and Ginny can just reverse the spell?"

"No, we can't," Mass said from the doorway. He walked into the room sheepishly. "It takes more magic-y power to reverse it than it took to cast it."

"SERIOUSLY?!" all four New Jerseys snapped at him. Angel pulled out her cattle prod again and aimed it at Mass. The other three quickly disarmed her, though Ava got zapped a little bit.

"Ow!" all four of them yelped. They looked in amazement and a bit of pain at the red marks on their fingers.

"Whoa . . . this is awesome!" Ash grinned. That earned him a slap upside the back of the head, courtesy of Ava.

"Ow!" they all cried again.

"Okay," Jersey stated quickly. "I think we shouldn't hurt each other, alright? We'll all just get hurt, and yous and I all know we don't want that to happen."

"Fine," Angel sighed. "But can I hurt Massachusetts? If he can't figure out how to reverse this, then I'm stuck here!"

"Me too," Ash complained. "And Tokyo and I have a date in three days."

"Tokyo?" Ava echoed. "Oh wait, do you mean Hiroto?"

"Japanese, a mix of polite and snarky, probably from Tokyo?" Jersey asked. Ava nodded. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"No, she's my girlfriend," Ash argued.

"Um, no," Angel countered. "He's _my_ boyfriend."

"Would you four concentrate on something important for just a few minutes?!" America snapped, grabbing their attention.

"Like you're one to talk," Jersey retorted. "Yous can't concentrate on anything for more than ten minutes unless it's a video game."

"Be quiet or I'll ground you for another week," America threatened.

"Wait, you're grounded?" Ava asked.

Jersey nodded. "That's the only reason Mass brought all yous guys over here; I was 'being annoying' or whatev." Everyone could hear the quotation marks in her words.

"Anyway," Angel interrupted. "How do we get home?"

"Well," Mass suggested. "We can call the tax bas –I mean England, and ask him to reverse it."

America thought about it. The four Jerseys thought about it. Mass thought about it. And they all came to their decision at almost the exact same time.

"Why not?" Angel mused. "It's not like we've got anything to lose."

Well, this was going to be an interesting phone call.

* * *

"Yo Iggy!" America greeted exuberantly.

"_What have I told you about calling me that, America?_" England sighed.

"I don't care what you told me, dude. So, you're into that magic crap, right?"

"_It's not crap. And yes, I do dabble in the magical arts. Why do you ask?_"

America laughed a bit self-consciously. This was so stupid! He should've made Massachusetts do it. It was his fault!

"You know Mass, right?"

"_Of course I know him. He's my son too_," England reminded him. "_What happened?_"

"Well, he and Ginny decided to cast a spell on Jersey, and they sort of can't reverse it. I honestly didn't believe in any of that stuff until I saw what happened," America insisted.

England's voice was a bit worried as he said "_What did they do?_"

"Come over and see for yourself, bro," America invited. The meetings for that month were in D.C., so England was relatively close by.

"_I'll be there shortly_."

Before America had the chance to say thanks, he heard the dull noise of a disconnected phone line. England hung up on him!

"Declare your independence _one time_ and he holds it against you forever," America grumbled as he turned off his cellphone. Oh well, at least he was coming. That was something at least.

-0-

Exactly nine minutes later, a knock was heard coming from the front door.

"I'll get it!" the four Jerseys chorused. America tried to tell them no, but when had any child ever really listened to what their parents told them?

Ash opened the door to reveal someone who looked an awful lot like his Aunt Alice, only it was a guy with huge ass eyebrows.

"Dude, what crawled onto your face and died?" he asked before anyone could stop him.

England looked at him, rather offended. "You must be another state," he mused. "Rude, the lot of you."

"Actually," Jersey grinned. "He's me! And I don't like him either."

"HEY!" Ash snapped.

"So Massachusetts and Virginia actually managed to bring two universes together?" England mused, impressed.

"Four," Jersey corrected.

"Four?" he questioned, raising a huge eyebrow.

"Yeah, Uncle Iggy! Me, Ash –the guy version of me, Angel –the opposite of me, and Ava –the human me," she explained.

England was a bit stunned. Massachusetts and Virginia had managed that? They were more powerful with their abilities than he had thought.

"Interesting," he mused aloud. "Well, may I come in?"

Jersey responded by shoving Ash out of the way, but he sort of ran right into the wall, causing all four Jerseys to cry out in pain.

"Dammit Jers!" Ava snapped. "Stop hurting us!"

"I didn't mean to throw Ash at the wall," Jersey replied. "It was an accident. Not that I didn't think it was funny. I don't like him."

"Well, I don't like you either, bitch," Ash replied. He saw the look of fury in his female counterpart's eyes, but he knew she wouldn't slap him across the face like she and Angel had both been threatening. If she did, she'd hurt all four of them.

England and the four Jerseys made their way back into the living room, where Mass, Ginny, and America were. Ginny had responded to her father yelling for her to get into the living room ASAP.

"Alright, let's reverse this," England stated.

"How, tax bastard?" Mass asked. "It's not like you're actually decent at magic or anything."

England glared at the state. "Just because I conjured Russia instead of a demon to rain hellfire on your ignorant father's head–"

"You did say what now?" America interrupted.

"Nothing," England lied quickly. "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

While he quickly went about setting up a magic circle with Ginny and Mass's help, the four Jerseys took the time to say goodbye.

"This has been fun," Ava grinned.

"Even though you're all bitches, this was a great day," Ash laughed.

"I still hate Ash, but it was enjoyable to learn there are more people out there like myself," Angel mused.

"Well, I'm gonna miss yous all!" Jersey sniffled, grabbing her three alternates in a group hug. "Except you, Ash. I still don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Mass got their attention by telling the three alternates to step into the circle on the ground –America had complained that he'd never get the Sharpie marks off the floor –and wait for them to cast the spell.

After much mumbling in Latin –or maybe that weird language from _Eragon_, it was hard to tell –the three spellcasters managed to turn another mirror into a portal for the three New Jerseys to go home.

"Bye!" Jersey called just before they stepped through. "See you later!"

Angel waved goodbye before stepping through. The mirror rippled, showing a different version of the living room. Next went Ash, who called out "Later bitches" before walking into the mirror. The image changed yet again, revealing Ava's living room. She grinned at her alternate self and family before walking through.

The mirror rippled once more, revealing their own living room.

"I'm gonna miss them," Jersey commented before a sudden idea struck her. "Hey Mass–"

"You're not visiting them," everyone in the room said in unison.

"Aw, you're no fun."

* * *

**Finally, I am done! So, what did you think? Was the ending too rushed? Was the whole story a bust? Hey, that rhymed! Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
